The present invention relates to attachment apparatus and more particularly to a mount assembly and method for securing a component to an interior mounting surface in a vehicle having a sunroof.
Some passenger vehicles include overhead entertainment systems which are attached to an interior vehicle mounting surface, such as the roof of the vehicle. However, such entertainment systems are typically not provided in vehicles which have a sunroof. Vehicles with sunroofs typically include a sunroof frame mounted between the headliner and the roof. Such a frame reduces occupant headroom relative to vehicles without a sunroof. The sunroof frame also typically lacks the structural strength to support an entertainment system if attached thereto. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved mount assembly and method for securing a component to an interior vehicle mounting surface in a vehicle having a sunroof.